


Someone Who Gets Me

by nadiaselite



Series: Wellven Fics [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Wellven, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Everyone hates Wells Jaha, except for one person willing to get to know the real him.





	Someone Who Gets Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkysrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/gifts).



> This one is dedicated to the Queen of my heart Miss Harmony, everyone should go check out her fics because they're amazing. It's my first ever Wellven fic and I tried my best to stay true to their characters considering they've never actually interacted. Hope you like it. 
> 
> xx
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Ignore all grammar or spelling mistakes, I don't have a beta so if I missed anything I'm sorry.

Wells came down to Earth to protect Clarke. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore, but what he did know was the Clarke was his family. She was his family and he’d do anything for her.

She’d spent 319 days thinking he’d gotten her thrown into confinement and her father killed. But he’d spent those 319 days trying to convince his dad to release her, pining over the fact that there was nothing he could do to change what happened to her dad.

As much as he wanted to be the one taking care of her, the roles had reversed. He expected resentment considering his father locked these kids up for petty crimes, but he didn’t expect it to be so _aggressive_.

Clarke’s unintentional interjection the other night saved him. He wasn’t sure from what exactly, but the possibilities were endless. As long as everyone hated him he knew he wasn’t safe. He’d been paying for all the things his father had done and that weighed heavily on him. Wells wasn’t his father, he never could be.

Clarke grabbed gauze from the side table, pulling him from his thoughts. He watches her as she carefully wrapped it around the cut on Well’s arm, her fingers intricately working to keep the cut from facing any further damage. 

“You need to start making friends on the ground.” Her eyes did one last skim over before shifting up to meet his gaze. Before giving him the opportunity to respond she carefully placed her hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’ll check it again tomorrow.”

Wells knew better than to ask Clarke what was wrong because he knew. With her newfound role as a leader she had enough stress trying to keep everyone alive to be bothered by Wells and his inability to get along with anyone. 

“Thanks,” he whispered, watching regret fill the same cold blue eyes that held the darkest depths of their past. They’d been through everything together and it was only going to get worse.

“It’s okay. We’re okay.” He ran his hand along her shoulder giving her a firm squeeze. Clarke returned the favor with a weak smile turning back towards the other group of injured delinquents around the room.

Wells made his way out of the dropship, his eyes immediately directing to the light of the moon and the stars. In space, stars were everywhere and quickly grew old, but the view from the ground was breathtaking.

Armed delinquents surrounded the border of their unfinished camp. Some slept in broken down tents made out of salvaged material while others worked towards adding the finishing touches to the wall. 

Wells stood at the foot of the dropship door trying to grasp his reality. He may not agree with their ways, but they are at war and these are his people now.

Murphy continued walking through camp until Wells caught his eye. If it weren’t for Bellamy he’d throw him out for the grounders to take care of. But considering that he knew the only thing he could do is make his life hell in the only way he knew how.

He immediately charged towards Wells, sending him stumbling to the ground “Move out of my way Chancellor.” 

Wells pushed himself off the ground, carefully dusting the dirt off his jacket. Murphy and Wells stood face to face in a stalemate. Murphy used his sadistic humor as a form of superiority. It worked on everyone except for Wells because he knew better.

“Back off, Murphy.” A stern voice echoed from behind Wells, heavy footsteps moving closer. Raven.

Raven landed in an ancient ship that she single-handedly restored. She was impressive in every sense of the word. She was the youngest to ever become a Zero-G mechanic on the Ark. He’d done his fair share of research on her considering she had gone down in Ark history more than once for setting new standards for engineers, leaving it almost impossible for Wells to ever impress his father. 

As incredible as she was something he would never understand is how she could ever be with that walking mop. She had been Finn’s girlfriend in space, risked her life to come be with him. It wasn’t his place to speak on, but if it were up to him he’d tie Finn up and use him as bait.

Murphy scoffed at the threat, Wells eyes shifted back to Murphy. “How about you make me?” Raven stepped up beside Wells, falling just below his shoulders. He could feel the increase in electricity in the air as she stood beside him, silence lingering between them. “That’s what I thought.”

“How about I make you?” Wells took a step in front of Raven, folding his arms in front of him as he narrowed his eyes down at Murphy.

“I’d like to see you try.” Murphy smugly smiled up at him, his eyes running back and forth from Well’s face to Raven’s. 

Raven elbowed Wells, pushing past him to stand between the two boys. “If you want to get to him you’ll have to get past me first.” 

Wells was taken back by her protective gesture considering since she’d landed they’d had very few encounters. Everyone blamed him for his father’s actions, but not her, not once.

A small group of Murphy’s minions began to circle behind him. “You’re going to let this girl fight for you, Jaha? Are you actually that weak?” The group burst into laughter, exchanging knowing smiles with each other.

“You scared?” Raven challenged him.

She didn’t know Wells much, but she knew him enough to understand he was probably one of the better people on the ground. He cared about people even if they didn’t give him the same courtesy.

Raven knew Wells before his father was the chancellor. He was kind, well spoken, and way smarter than any of the men she knew. He wasn’t an arrogant ass like the rest of the privileged people. She’d often caught Wells giving his rations to the people from her station who couldn’t afford it.

Murphy and his gang of wannabes were the last people to ever scare her. She’d faced worse undiscovered criminals on the Ark and considering she’d lost one of the only people she’d considered family she really didn’t have much to live for.

“No.” Murphy pulled out a small knife made out of some scrap metal from the pieces of the dropship. He began twiddling with it between his fingers, the smile growing as he stared down at her.

“Well, you should be.” Raven reached into her back pocket pulling out an old army knife, twice the size of Murphy’s.

His eyes grew wider as he stared at her, swallowing the growing lump in his throat. But he quickly shook away his fear taking an annoyed step back into the small circle of people behind him. “Whatever. You’re not worth it anyway.”

Wells watched the group of people scatter, getting back to the work they were assigned as the fight ended. His eyes fell to Raven as she walked away towards a large tent on the other side of camp.

Wells quickly ran after her grabbing her by her elbow. As soon as he caught her glare he dropped her arm instantly catching the regret in her bright chestnut eyes fringed with long wispy lashes.

He almost forgot why he’d stopped her in the first place until he noticed her brows draw close together in confusion. Clearing his throat he focused his attention back to her. “Uh, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I know.” Raising an eyebrow she placed her hands on her hips, challenging Wells’ confidence.

Taken back by her response he attempts to swallow the growing lump in his throat. “Then why did you?”

“Because you’re not your father.” The words slipped out of her mouth before she had the chance to think it over. She bit the inside of her cheek with an overwhelming regret filling her body.

“You nearly died to protect your best friend. Chancellor Jaha would never,” she mumbled in an effort to redeem herself.

She may have known who he was, but there’s no doubt that he had no idea who the hell she is or so she thought. She nervously watched as the realization sunk into Wells, his eyes shifting to the ground as he lost himself in his thoughts. He subconsciously began to nibble on his bottom lip.

Wells shifted his gaze back to Raven, his eyes running along the features of her face. “How do you-”

“I may be new around here, but I know what I’m talking about.” Raven smiled to herself, completely satisfied with her vague response. At least she could count on a group of teenagers to spread gossip like wildfire.

All the muscles in Wells’ body tensed. The truth only came out recently in private, but he should’ve known secrets don’t last long when living with a group of deranged, bored teenagers with nothing better to do.

Raven placed her hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing his muscles.  “You need to stop letting everyone walk all over you. You’re not your father and you shouldn’t have to pay for what he did.”

No one cared for Wells except for Clarke. He’d lost his mother when he was too young to remember and all his father over felt for him was resentment. But Raven, she was the first person to ever show any interest in him.

Raven awkwardly stood in front of Wells, filled with fear from her possible overstep in their unofficial friendship. But even with the adrenaline coursing through her body she stood with her head held high careful not to give away anything she was actually feeling.

“You know, you’re too good for him anyway.” Wells weakly smiled down at Raven, his voice laced with fear.

Raven’s mouth fell open, her breathing growing slightly heavier. “What do you-”

“I mean you...I...uh you’re cool and I definitely think you could do better.” He lightly pats her shoulder, a friendly gesture to lighten the embarrassment he felt. Wells coughed to get rid of the scratchy feeling growing in the back of his throat.

A large smile grew on Raven’s face, revealing her pearly white teeth and the grin lines on both sides of her cheeks. “Are you flirting with me, Jaha?”

Wells nearly choked on the air, all the blood rushing to his cheeks as he regained himself. “Me? No. I...I would-”

“I’m kidding.” She winked at him as she tilted her head to the side as she studied him. “Your dad was an engineer, right?”

Completely perplexed Wells proceeded to slowly nod. “Why?”

“Great, follow me.” Grabbing him by his forearm she pulled him behind her, not giving him the chance to protest.

He willingly followed her into a large tent with a long metal table from the dropship inside, wires and tools scattered everywhere. There was a small cot set in the corner of the room with a large blanket thrown on top of it.

Raven took a seat on one of the makeshift chairs placed in front of the table, patting the seat beside her. “I need you to splice some wires for me while I salvage the bits of this radio.” She held up a chunky, broken down radio as she gestured towards the sea of wires in front of him.

Without another word, Wells obliged carefully picking through wires to connect to one another. Picking up some electrical tape and wire strippers he got to work. Raven began tearing apart the radio.

Raven wasn’t used to working with anyone other than Sinclair. He was the only person who understood her work ethic and her thought process. If there was anyone left that she cared about, it was Sinclair, assuming he wasn’t already dead.

Clearing her throat she broke the silence keeping her eyes on the radio she’d slowly been working on. “So, tell me about life as the privileged.”

Wells gazed over at her, watching her nimble fingers rapidly picking at the radio wires. Everyone assumed he was privileged, but no one ever bothered to ask about it.

“Privileged.” He laughed as he considered the cold truth of what life on the Ark was like.  “I spent my entire life trying to live up to my father’s unrealistic expectations.We’re really no better than robots. They choose everything for you and you always did what you was told, it wasn’t much of a privilege at all.”

A wave of guilt passed over Raven. Life wasn’t easy for anyone on the Ark, regardless of class. Every kid in her station had dreamed of a life with endless rations, getting whatever their heart desired. The fairytales of life as the privileged were drawn out so beautiful she’d never considered how dark their lifestyles actually were.

“Well, you’re on the ground. No expectations. No rules.” She softly chuckled, the vibration from her chest illuminating the tent, giving Wells a warm burst of energy in his chest. “Anyways I think you’re twice the man your dad could ever be.”

The warmth in his chest spread like wildfire, heat rising in his cheeks. Smiling to himself he continued trying to splice the last few wires he’d needed to connect to Raven’s pieced radio.

“I think I’ve got something.” Wells pressed his fingers tightly around the electric tape holding his freshly spliced wires in place. “Okay, connect these wires to the mainframe.”

Raven quickly took the wires from his hand, linking them to the mainframe. She nervously glanced over at Wells, her index finger hovering over the button to turn it on. “Here goes nothing.” They let out a deep sigh as she turned on the system.

There was a loud interference, taking them off guard. The ringing immediately making them both flinch. They shared a look of disappointment until the interference turned into static.

Wells and Raven simultaneously stood up and rejoiced, their arms instantly wrapping around one another. “YES,” they yelled in unison. Wells picked her up off the ground, burying his face into the crook of her neck. His arms naturally wrapped around her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck.

“Thank you,” Raven mumbled into his shoulder as she hid the large smile on her face, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Bellamy pulled back the flap of the tent, standing in the corner with a smug look on his face as he watched the two lost in their embrace. “Everything okay in here?” The sound of his voice immediately caused the two to jump apart. Raven picking up a loose piece of the radio sitting on the table, while Wells began stretching his arms up in the air.

“Yeah...uh...we were just-” Wells mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes avoiding Bellamy’s gaze. “I’ll go get us that thing you needed.” He pointed at the tent’s flap quickly slipping out to avoid his own embarrassment.

Walking away Wells couldn’t hold back his smile, goosebumps running across his skin as the lump in his throat grew to be more prominent. Whatever that was, whatever they had he liked it. From what it seemed like, she did too.

  
  
  



End file.
